Adventures of Huckleberry Finn
Adventures of Huckleberry Finn is a novel by Mark Twain, first published in England in December 1884 and in the United States in February 1885. Commonly named among the Great American Novels, the work is among the first in major American literature to be written in the vernacular, characterized by local color regionalism. It is told in the first person by Huckleberry "Huck" Finn, a friend of Tom Sawyer and narrator of two other Twain novels (Tom Sawyer Abroad and Tom Sawyer, Detective). It is a sequel to The Adventures of Tom Sawyer. The book is noted for its colorful description of people and places along the Mississippi River. Satirizing a Southern antebellum society that had ceased to exist about twenty years before the work was published, Adventures of Huckleberry Finn is an often scathing look at entrenched attitudes, particularly racism. Characters In order of appearance: *Huckleberry Finn, a boy about thirteen or fourteen. He has been brought up by his father, the town drunk, and has a hard time fitting into society. *Widow Douglas is the kind old lady who has taken him in after he and Tom come across the money. She tries her best to civilize Huck, believing it is her Christian duty. *The widow’s sister, a tough old spinster called Miss Watson, also lives with them. She is pretty hard on Huck, causing him to resent her a good deal. Samuel Clemens may have drawn inspiration for her from several people he knew in his life. [4] *Jim, the widow's big, mild-mannered slave to whom Huck becomes very close in the novel. *Huck’s friend, Tom Sawyer, the main character of other Twain novels and the leader of the town boys in adventures, is “the best fighter and the smartest kid in town” [4] *Huck’s father, "Pap" Finn, is the town drunk. He is often angry at Huck and resents him getting any kind of education. *Mrs. Judith Loftus seemingly plays a small part in the novel - being the kind and perceptive woman whom Huck talks to in order to find out about the search for Jim- but many critics believe her to be the best female character in the novel.[4] *The Grangerfords, the prominent family of Col. Grangerford, take Huck in until most of them are killed in a feudal skirmish with another family. *After the Grangerfords, Huck and Jim take aboard two con artists who call themselves the Duke and the King. *Joanna, Mary Jane and Susan are the three young women whose wealthy uncle and caretaker recently died. *When Huck goes after Jim, he meets Tom's Aunt Sally and Uncle Silas Phelps. She is a loving but high strung lady, and he a plodding old man. Many other characters play important but minimal roles in the many episodes that make up the novel. They include slaves owned by the various families they meet, supporting townspeople, rafts-men, a doctor and a steamboat captain. Adaptations http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Adventures_of_Huckleberry_Finn&action=edit&section=23 edit Film *''Tom Sawyer'' (1917 silent) by Famous Players-Lasky; directed by William Desmond Taylor; starring Jack Pickford as Tom, Robert Gordon as Huck and Clara Horton as Becky *''Huck and Tom'' (1918 silent) by Famous Players-Lasky; directed by William Desmond Taylor; starring Jack Pickford as Tom, Robert Gordon as Huck and Clara Horton as Becky *''Huckleberry Finn'' (1920 silent) by Famous Players-Lasky; directed by William Desmond Taylor; starring Lewis Sargent as Huck, Gordon Griffith as Tom and Thelma Salter as Becky[84][85] *''Tom Sawyer'' (1930) by Paramount Pictures; directed by John Cromwell; starring Jackie Coogan as Tom, Junior Durkin as Huck and Mitzi Green as Becky *''Huckleberry Finn'' (1931) by Paramount Pictures; directed by Norman Taurog; starring Jackie Coogan as Tom, Junior Durkin as Huck and Mitzi Green as Becky[86][87] *''The Adventures of Tom Sawyer'' (February 1938) by Selznick International Pictures; directed by Norman Taurog; starring Tommy Kelly as Tom, Jackie Moran as Huck and Ann Gillis as Becky *''Tom Sawyer, Detective'' (December 1938) by Paramount Pictures; directed by Louis King; starring Billy Cook as Tom and Donald O'Connor as Huck Thatcher was absent from this feature *''The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn'' (1939) by MGM; directed by Richard Thorpe; starring Mickey Rooney as Huck Sawyer and Becky Thatcher were absent from this feature *''The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn, a 1954 film starring Thomas Mitchell and John Carradine produced by CBS[88][89] *The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn'' a 1960 film directed by Michael Curtiz, starring Eddie Hodges and Archie Moore *''The New Adventures of Huckleberry Finn, a 1968 children's television series combining live-action and animation. *Hopelessly Lost, a 1972 Soviet film *Huckleberry Finn, a 1974 musical film *Huckleberry Finn, a 1975 ABC movie of the week with Ron Howard as Huck Finn *Huckleberry Finn, a 1976 Japanese anime with 26 episodes *Huckleberry Finn and His Friends, a 1979 television series starring Ian Tracey *The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn(1981)(TV) Kurt Ida as Huckleberry Finn *Rascals and Robbers: The Secret Adventures of Tom Sawyer and Huck Finn (1982) (TV) Anthony Michael Hall as Huck Finn'' *''Adventures of Huckleberry Finn'', a 1985 television movie which was filmed in Maysville, Kentucky. *''The Adventures of Con Sawyer and Hucklemary Finn, a 1985 ABC movie of the week with Drew Barrymore as Con Sawyer *The Adventures of Huck Finn, a 1993 film starring Elijah Wood and Courtney B. Vance *Huckleberry Finn Monogatari, a 1994 Japanese anime with 26 episodes *Tom and Huck, a 1995 Disney film starring Jonathan Taylor Thomas, Brad Renfro, Joey Stinson, and Rachael Leigh Cook *Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue, a VeggieTales parody of Huckleberry Finn created by Big Idea Productions with Larry the Cucumber as the titular character. (2008)[90][91] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Adventures_of_Huckleberry_Finn&action=edit&section=24 edit Stage *Big River, a 1985 Broadway musical with lyrics and music by Roger Miller *Downriver, a 1975 Off Broadway musical, music and lyrics by John Braden http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Adventures_of_Huckleberry_Finn&action=edit&section=25 edit Literature *The Further Adventures of Huckleberry Finn'' (1983), a novel which continues Huck's adventures after he "lights out for the Territory" at the end of Mark Twain's novel, by Greg Matthews. *''Finn: A Novel'' (2007), a novel about Huck's father, Pap Finn, by Jon Clinch. *''My Jim'' (2005), a novel narrated largely by Sadie, Jim's enslaved wife, by Nancy Rawles. *''The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn'' (1973), a simplified version by Robert James Dixson. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Adventures_of_Huckleberry_Finn&action=edit&section=26 edit Music *''Mississippi Suite'' (1926), by Ferde Grofe: the second movement is a lighthearted whimsical piece entitled "Huckleberry Finn" *''Huckleberry Finn EP'' (2009), comprising five songs from Kurt Weill's unfinished musical, by Duke Special All copyrights go to wikipedia Which book is better? The Adventures of Tom Sawyer Adventures of Huckleberry Finn Tom Sawyer Abroad Tom Sawyer, Detective